A Bending-Time Makorra Cinderella Story
by InfinityLovexox
Summary: Korra's stepmother Aditi never liked Korra. When Korra's father had died, Korra was made a slave in her own house. As the Avatar, who is no longer worshiped like before, Korra was banned from bending by her stepmother. Mako, the crowned Prince, is looking for a Queen weeks after his fathers passing. Will Korra be able to go to the ball to find her true love?
1. Chapter 1

**I was planning on making this a one shot, but I don't know. I recently watched "Another Cinderella Story" and then took a shower and got super inspired. THERE IS BENDING.**

* * *

**Korra P.O.V**

"Korra!" I heard my stepmother Aditi shout from across the house.

I jumped out of bed. _So much for a relaxing day..._ I thought. "Coming!" I shouted as I got dressed quickly. I ran out of my room and into the living room. Aditi was sitting on the couch. "Yes?" I asked as politely as possible.

"I can't reach the radio." Aditi said, stretching out her arm and wiggling her fingers in the direction towards the remote.

I walked over the to living table and grabbed the radio, handing it to Aditi. "There you go." I said, putting on a fake smile. I held back the fire that was begging to come out of my hands. "Aditi, can I go out for a walk please?" I asked.

"Sure. Whatever. Be back in an hour. That's the time for my foot massage." She said, pressing buttons on the radio. It changed the station.

"Thank you." I said, rushing out the door and to Republic City's park. I sat down by the water. I bent some water into the air, making intricate patterns with the water. People gathered around me. I panicked and dropped the water, standing up and running home. It was time for me to go home anyways.

I got home and my two step sisters, Nakada and Iseya, were waiting inside for me.

"Where have you been?" Nakada said, flipping her sleek black hair over her shoulders. She was dressed head-to-toe in frilly clothing. Only the finest for her and Iseya.

"Yeah, where _have _you been?" Iseya pried her brown eyes locking with mine. "Have you been _bending_ again? I think that's something I'm going to have to tell mom." She said._  
_

"No, I wasn't bending. I was walking. You know, exercise? The thing that keeps you healthy?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Whatever. Did you get the mail?" Nakada asked me.

"I'll get it now." I said, turning on my feet and walking back outside, towards the mailbox. I opened it and flipped through the mail. My hands stopped on the letter from the kingdom. From Prince Mako. I froze. _What is he doing? Sending us mail?_ I thought. I walked inside and handed the mail to Nakada. She flipped through it and screamed.

"Mother! There is a letter from the Prince! It's about the ball! Mother!" Nakada screamed.

"Hold on! Give me a second!" Aditi came running into the room. "Okay, what does it say?"

"Prince Mako would like to invite everyone in Republic City to a masquerade ball this Saturday. It says that he will be choosing his wife there." Nakada read the card.

"One of you will be married to a prince! Oh my god! It's a miracle!" Aditi said, bringing her girls in for a hug, excluding me.

I walked away, up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and fell face first onto the bed. I was never going to get to go to that ball. Aditi would have hundreds of chores to keep me busy.

"Korra?" My door opened. I sat up and saw Aditi. "Hey kiddo, just wanted to let you know that you won't be able to go to the ball." She paused, so I spoke.

"No surprise there." I said.

"You have a ton of chores around here to do though, so at least you'll be busy!" She said, clapping her hands together and standing up. "Well, I have to go get my foot massage!" Aditi said as she walked out of my door and shutting it behind her.

I sighed. My entire life is going to be stuck in this hell hole. When I was younger and my mother was still alive, she always used to tell me about how the avatar was worshiped with treasures and gold. I _was _the Avatar, but no one cared anymore. The Avatar was just another bender. I fell back down on the bed and let out another sigh. I was tired of this life. It was horrible. My father married an innocent, poor woman and she turned into a monster. Since my fathers Will could not be found, everything went to Aditi, the gold digger. She excluded me form the family purposefully. Her sisters were spoiled, because they were the "better benders" Aditi had said, when really all Nakada and Iseya could bend was little puddles of water. I was the best bender. The Avatar. Master of all four elements.

"Korra! Time to make dinner!" Iseya shouted from downstairs.

I groaned and got out of bed. "Coming!" I shouted back. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked. I knew many recipes.

"That great kind of noodles from Narooks." Nakada said.

"Or we could just go to Narooks and eat them there..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. My hair was up and my neck was uncovered.

"Nonsense! Why have them there when we could have them here?" Aditi said a little too loudly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alright then..." I said, putting on my apron and started to cook. This was going to be a long few days until the ball.

* * *

**Alrighty! No Makorra yet, but I promise that next chapter will have some Makorra! I promise! New chapter tomorrow since I have no school.**

**Review? :)**

**-Casey AKA InfinityLovexox**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! :)**

* * *

**Mako P.O.V**

The invitations had been sent out to every house in the city. Everyone was invited, although I just wanted to invite minimal people, Tenzin insisted that I invite the entire city. As much as I needed a Queen, this didn't feel right, but as Tenzin said before, the kingdom must have a Queen.

"Prince Mako!" Tenzin said, opening the heavy, decadent doors quickly. "You're going to be late for the meeting." He said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I must have lost track of time." I said, standing up.

"Let's go, let's go." Tenzin said, rushing me out the door.

"I'm coming!" I said angrily. Tenzin always pushed me, and I hated it.

I went to the meeting, and I was just a bystander, as always. I didn't listen, because I was never included. I thought about the ball, and how it would turn out.

"Prince Mako?" Ren said. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We would like to know what you think of raising the taxes." Ren said.

"By how much?" I asked.

"Only by two percent." He said.

"Sure. That is perfectly fine." I replied.

"Okay. We have reached a decision. The meeting is dismissed." Ren said, standing up and walking out of the room. I stood up as well.

"Prince Mako." Tenzin said.

"Yes?" I glanced at Tenzin.

"Do not forget. The ball is in two days. It is very important that you find a wife that night." Tenzin said.

"I haven't forgotten, Tenzin. No need to remind me." I sighed. I walked back to my bedroom and fell face-first onto the bed. I didn't want to be forced to find my future wife. Bolin had it easy. We had been friends with the Sato family since I could remember. Asami was always there for us. Her and Bolin had fallen in love after years of being friends, and I only had one night to choose the person who I spend the rest of my life with. I let out another sigh, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V ~THE NEXT DAY~**

I had spent the entire day cleaning the house. I had mopped the floors, cleaned all the bathrooms, and cleaned the kitchen. It was a mess from last night. The girls didn't even wash their plates. I was frustrated. I stopped cleaning. No one was home, so there was no chance of getting yelled at. The doorbell rang.

I walked to the door, and when I opened it, I gasped. "Katara! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad to see you." I said, instantly pulling Katara in for a hug.

"Hello Korra, the beautiful avatar." Katara said, hugging me back.

"I'm so glad to see you! What're you doing here?!" I asked.

"I came to help you with your ball gown. It _is _this Saturday." Katara smiled and I looked down. "What's wrong, Korra?" She asked me.

"I-I can't go to the ball." I said quietly.

"Why of course you can." She assured me.

"Aditi said-" I started.

"I don't care what she said. She can go get her butt caught on fire for all I care." Katara said, interrupting me.

I nodded and we got to work on the gown.

* * *

The door to the house opened. My eyes went wide. Aditi couldn't see the dress. She would make sure it was burned.

"Katara! Quick! Hide it somewhere!" I said frantically. I pointed to the closet.

Katara made her way over to the closet with the almost finished dress. She slowly placed it in the closet, being careful not to wrinkle it.

"Korra?!" Aditi bellowed from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I walked out of the room, Katara following behind me.

"What is _she _doing here?" Aditi sneered.

"I am allowed to visit her." Katara said. "That was the way her fathers will played out." She said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever. Korra, get back to work." Aditi said.

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled. I said my goodbye to Katara. She smiled at me and left.

At that moment, I got back to work immediately.

* * *

Katara and I had worked on my gown, in secret, of course. It was almost complete, there just needed to be some final touches with some more jewels and sprits of silver glitter scattered throughout the dress. The dress was a beautiful sky blue

I tired on the dress, looking in the mirror while running my hands up and down along my waist. The dress fit me tightly, just not tight enough to stop me from breathing. The dress was strapless, the bodice was covered with silver glitter and white gems. the bottom of the dress was a scatter of the jewels and glitter, creating an elegant look.

"You look beautiful, Korra." Katara said to me, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"I feel like it's a bit much, though." I sighed.

"We forgot one very important thing." Katara said, turning around. She walked over to my bed, opened a box and turned back to me. The box was in her hand.

I turned around, curious to see what she had. It was a silver mask, ridden with jewels. There were feathers along the edges. I gasped. It was even more beautiful than the dress.

"Katara, I can't take this. You have already done so much for me." I said.

"You will take this. You deserve it, Korra. Trust me. Just take the mask." She reassured me. I took the mask into my hands. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it was. It was almost as light as a feather. I slowly brought the mask over my face, bringing the string around my head. I turned back towards the mirror. It mask was gorgeous.

"Thank you, Katara. This means so much to me." I said, holding back tears.

"It's not a worry, Korra. You look gorgeous." Katara said, pulling my back off of my shoulders. She looked at the clock. "Goodness, I'm sorry, Korra. I have to get going. Aditi will be back here soon." Katara hurried around the room, picking up excess jewels and scrap bits of fabric.

I helped her pick up. "Thank you so much, Katara. I can't begin to thank you enough." I said.

"Not a worry, my child. I wish you the best of luck ball tomorrow." Katara said, making her way out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door of the house.

I laid down on my bed._ Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day, _I thought to myself. I sighed.

* * *

**Alright guys. That's enough for now. And sorry for taking so long to update. I have no excuse haha. Anyways, I will try my best to update ASAP, although I'm not sure when I'll be able to. I'm getting ready for finals, and I'm working on a story that isn't fan fiction. PM me if you want to read it!**

**Reviews welcome!**

**~{Casey}~**


End file.
